


come on in

by Anonymous



Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Nesting, Pack Family, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo's past of being involved in the execution attempt and house arrest should have made this way harder. Somehow Phil has already let all the actions go and welcomed him warmly to their home.(Prompt: "may I give one prompts?? Or like idea IDK. But some Ranboo and Phil content?? Just them hanging out or anything is fine. The prompt is just Ranboo and Phil chilling and having fun lol!thank you OP!")
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202765
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anonymous





	come on in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to original commenter for the prompt <3
> 
> Feel free to leave your own prompts as well!

Setting himself up at his new home was an easier task than Ranboo had initially thought.

Phil had invited him to live near him and Techno, the snowy plains far far away from the rubble of L’Manburg full of ill memories that Ranboo wouldn’t really mind forgetting. 

“You don’t have a place to stay do you?”, Phil had asked with slight worry and Ranboo couldn’t help but admit it to the man that no, he didn’t. Words came out easier for some reason when he was with Phil, and he grasped at that fact with two hands and followed him back to his home.

One little fact he had came to the realization when they came upon the home that this wasn’t just Phil’s home, this was Techno’s as well. Ranboo had followed Phil around as he laughed and showed him around, pointing to the farms he had made, and Ranboo had laughed along and praised the mechanisms, but a sinking feeling was beginning to come over him.

There was no way Techno would let him stay here. By all accounts Phil shouldn’t be letting him either. He had helped in the man’s house arrest, and he had helped in the attempted execution of techno, his own son. If Phil had any ill feelings, he didn’t show them, and it made Ranboo want to apologize all over again.

Techno was staring outside the window of their house, the Piglin’s lips drawn down in a frown that didn’t hide his displeasure at the Enderman hybrid’s presence. Phil didn’t notice, or maybe he just didn’t care, and invited Ranboo inside.

It was a cozy house and well organized and kept. It smelled strongly of wood freshly chopped and of vanilla. He shifted on the balls of his feet a bit, Techno’s gaze suddenly on him.

“Ranboo needs a place to stay mate. He’s going to stay for a while.”, Phil says and Techno’s glare softens into something more passive at the man’s words. 

“As long as he stays in his own house.”, Techno said and Phil rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna help him make his own place, but he’ll have to stay here until it’s finished.”, Phil says and Ranboo swallows at the tension.

He knows this is a lot to ask. Ranboo isn’t even part of their pack and he’s asking to stay. Not to mention he caused harm to their pack. He wrings his hands before he clears his throat and the Piglin looks over at him.

“It would mean a lot to me if you let me stay but...I understand if you think otherwise. This is your home too I know.”, Ranboo says as he averts his eyes. “I really am uh- sorry for what I did.”

A loud sigh comes from the Piglin before he shakes his head.

“You can stay kid. If Phil trusts you then that’s something.”, Techno says and Ranboo perks up hopefully. “Just don’t get your scent everywhere.”

“I won’t. Thank you-”, Ranboo says quickly and Phil rolls his eyes before smiling at Ranboo and patting his back. 

“I’ll make dinner mate. Make yourself at home. We can talk about making your house later.”, Phil says. “It’s been a long day for all of us.”

“I’ll help.”, Ranboo says and Phil smiles and lets the Enderman follow him to the kitchen.

Ranboo helps Phil chop carrots and potatoes for soup, and the smell of the broth makes the exhaustion from all of the events creep up on him. He forces his eyes to stay open though, trying not to fall asleep to the smell of the soup and the vanilla in the air. 

Ranboo looks over at Phil curiously. If he was honest, he didn’t know a thing about Omegas. The only one he’s met so far was George, and even then he was burning down his house, something that was supposed to be a joke that had formed into something cruel. He remembers Dream red in the face as he talked about nests burned and how long the man had spent on the home, George with his arms crossed next to the Alpha.

From what he gathered so far Omegas are..short? There had to be more than that, but honestly that’s all he could come up with. 

When the soup was done, Phil ladled the meal into three bowls and called his son in for dinner, Techno coming in and sitting at the table and nodding at Ranboo before Phil sat down too and they began to eat. 

For a minute he wondered if this was what being in a pack felt like. Eating a warm meal together and feeling comfortable. He feels embarrassed by the thought and keeps eating his soup until the bowl is empty.

“I’d offer to wash the dishes but..”, Ranboo said as a joke but cringed a bit at how useless he felt. Phil shook his head.

“It’s fine mate. Techno washes up and I cook.”, Phil explained. “You should get some rest anyways...Shit- We don’t have an extra bed.”, 

“Oh- I could sleep on that armchair.”, Ranboo says as he remembers the armchair in the living room. It looked comfy despite its small size, definitely something for Phil and not for Techno.

“Nonsense- You’ll hurt your back.”, Phil says. Techno frowns as if he knows what words are coming next. “You can sleep in my next if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Are..Are you sure?”, Ranboo asks. Wouldn’t he not fit? He didn’t want to drive the own man out of his bed after how nice he'd been. 

“Positive. I’ll stick to my side.”, Phil says and Techno collects their bowls, putting the dishes in the sink and Ranboo blinks.

“Then sure-”, He says and the man smiled.

Ranboo followed Phil to his room, almost double taking at the sight. Ah. So this is what a nest was. Ranboo had never seen this amount of blankets and pillows in his life. The pile was adorned in fallen feathers and smelled strongly of vanilla and other scents. Wood, butter, and..the sea? He felt like he shouldn't be there, but Phil took off his hat and yawned as he set it to the side. He looked amused as he looked at the kid.

“Never seen a nest mate?”, He asked with a slight laugh but blinked when he looked at the answer that must have been clear on the man’s face. His smile softens and he shakes his head. “Of course- It’s just like...a bed? It’s supposed to be big enough to hold the pack if needed.”

“It is..really ok for me to lay on it?”, Ranboo asks and Phil laughs a bit.

“Wouldn’t have let you in here if it wasn’t mate.”, He says and Ranboo nods but is still hesitant as he lays on the pile.

It was..warm. The scents almost made him feel dizzy and he looked and saw the other scents were coming from coats on the bed. That must have been one of Tommy’s then, and that large one was definitely Techno’s..and the other must have belonged to-

It almost made his heart ache. Everyone was there to see Tommy renounce his pack in the remnants of the community house. Everyone was there to see the betrayal clear on Techno’s face and the fallout. Yet..His coat was still there. He expected the third coat to smell of ash but instead it smelled like lightly salted water after a long rainy day. The smell was obviously faded, and Ranboo wondered what would happen when it was gone completely.

Phil laid next to him and Ranboo almost laughed at the way the man buried himself deep into the blankets and coats, a long yawn drawn from him. He held the third coat close to him. He looked over at Ranboo and offered a smile.

“Night.”, Phil said and Ranboo nodded.

“Goodnight Phil.”, He said. He watched the man somehow easily fall asleep, his breathing going even. He looks at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to bury himself into the nest as well, but he knew his smell would cling even more than it must be already. It seemed rude to do that to something so important to the Omega, so he closes his eyes and falls asleep like that.

He wakes up in the morning and looks and sees Phil gone. He smells breakfast being made from the kitchen and gets up, stretching a bit and wondering how long he was asleep for. He hears laughter and pokes his head into the kitchen and sees Phil and Techno sitting at the kitchen table, cups of coffee and some eggs and sausage between them. Phil smiles at him.

“Morning- Made some breakfast.”, Phil said and Ranboo smiles and says a thank you before he joins them.

* * *

Getting accustomed was like a breath of fresh air. 

Ranboo would do his best to help the two with the farms outside, and sometimes would help feed the multiple hounds that took to him. Phil told him he didn’t need to do that much, but he didn’t mind. He liked feeling useful.

Making his house was a process, so Ranboo found himself in Phil’s nest most nights. He was starting to really like it. He was honestly not sure how he would be able to sleep any other way. Something about the comforting scents and the plushness from the blankets and pillows always soothed him to sleep. Omegas were geniuses for sleeping like this he thinks, even if he would wake sometimes with a feather stuck in his hair.

When the house had started to form shape with the help of Phil, he had started to make his own bed, the item seeming sad in comparison to his usual sleeping arrangements these last days.

“Thanks for the help Phil.”, Ranboo said with a smile to the other and Phil grinned.

“Of course mate- Couldn’t just leave you out there with no home.”, Phil said and the honesty in his voice reminds of Ranboo of the house arrest and execution all over again. Gods if he could go back in time he’d knock some sense into him. People over sides. This last week proved that to him even more.

“You’re always welcome to come over still you know. For dinner and breakfast.”, Phil says and Ranboo nods.

“Thanks- I will. Wouldn’t miss your cooking for the world.”, Ranboo says with a smile. Phil laughs a bit at the admission and he goes over and oh- he’s hugging him. Ranboo blinks before wrapping his long limbed arms around Phil. He rests his chin atop the man’s head without a thought and hums.

“You’re a good kid Ranboo..I know you made some mistakes, but gods haven’t we all?”, Phil says and Ranboo nods and swallows the lump in his throat at those words. 

“I guess so.”, He says and when Phil steps back he smiles when he notices vanilla on him. Oh- He’s been scented. He just smiles brighter, his chorus fruit scent growing sweeter in the air and giving away his happiness. He notices his scent a bit on Phil. Did this mean that maybe..one day he could be part of their-

“Wanna go ice fishing with me and Tech later?”, Phil asks and Ranboo quickly nods.

“Yeah, sounds fun.”, Ranboo says.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno hasn't warmed up to Ranboo yet in this fic obviously lol. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
